


30 day porn challenge - Day 15

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15. Getting caught having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 15

Loki appeared in the lab behind Tony while he worked.  Loki stood behind him waiting, knowing that should he make Tony jump, he could hurt himself. Tony glanced into a glass that was next to him and saw black curly hair and he instantly knew it was Loki with untouched bed hair. Tony loved it when Loki’s hair when he had just woken up, it was curly, slightly knotted and made him look like a rock star. Tony turned to look at him with a smile. Loki leant down and kissed him softly.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Loki kissed him again and turned the chair then straddled him not breaking the kiss.

“I do have work to do…”

“It’s your business… Take a day off.”

“I can’t. I need to get this done.” Loki growled slightly and got off spun Tony back round.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked turning around only to see an empty room. Tony sighed and got back to work.

After a few hours Tony was done and went in search of Loki. He checked where Loki liked to stay, away from everyone but he was in none of his hiding placed. Tony rolled his eyes.

“JAVIS where is Loki?”

“In the training room sir.” Tony went to the training room and sure enough Loki was using the training dummy. Tony walked over to him.

“Shall we spar?” Without a word Loki turned to Tony and struck him. Loki kept trying to hit while Tony dodged most of them. Loki moved his leg behind Tony and knocked him over. Loki pinned him down. The two were panting and sweating slightly. Tony lifted his head slightly and placed his lips to Loki’s and Loki kissed back roughly pushing his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Loki pulled Tony’s trousers off with one movement his underwear with them and ripped his shirt off

“We shouldn’t do this here…”

“I do what I want.” Loki smirked. . Loki clicked his fingers his clothes vanishing. Loki ran his tongue along Tony’s throat as he moved himself to lower himself onto Tony’s hard length. Loki sunk down biting back a moan, he rolled his hips slightly making Tony moan. The two heard the elevator doors open and stopped. Tony lifted his head to see Clint with his bow and eyes wide, for a moment no one moved. Tony looked at Loki whom had an amused smile. Loki looked over to Clint.

“Hawk you should go.”

“Yeah… I should go.” Clint muttered and went back into the elevator without a glance back. Loki laughed and of Tony, clicking his fingers to dress the two as they lay on the mats next to each other.

“It’s not funny. I’m still hard.”

“Then take a cool shower darling.”

“I hate him but feel sorry for him.”

“We should have just continued and given hawk a show he would never forget.”

“It’s going to be so weird walking into the same room as him!” Tony whined causing Loki to laugh loudly.


End file.
